


now you've set the scene

by andheaventoo



Series: MMoM Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Dom Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, POV Harry Potter, Voyeurism, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andheaventoo/pseuds/andheaventoo
Summary: Harry isn't as alone as he thinks he is.Malfoy stopped short in the doorway and Harry froze, his hand gripping his cock just a little too tight, as if to subdue the cresting pleasure. For a moment, they were both immobilized by shock, staring at each other. Then Harry came back to himself and made a grab for his towel, which was sitting on the floor a few feet away. His only thought was to cover himself up. It appeared he wasn't as alone in the castle as he had assumed."Wait." Malfoy's commanding voice pinned Harry in place again. "Don't stop on my account."





	now you've set the scene

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please come say hi on [tumblr](https://and-heaventoo.tumblr.com/)! I'm writing Drarry drabbles all month long for Merry Month of Masturbation.

Harry sighed, relaxing as warm, fragrant steam surrounded him, rising up from the pool in the Prefect's bathroom. He sat on the edge, legs drifting in the hot water with one arm propped behind him, holding him up. With the other arm, he lazily fondled his bollocks. He was already hard, cock resting heavily against his stomach, but he was in no rush. He had the Prefect's bathroom to himself and planned to take his time. 

It was the tail-end of Christmas hols. He had come back early to give the Weasleys some time as a family — with wounds still fresh, he felt they deserved some space, however much they protested otherwise — and the castle was all but deserted. He hadn't so much as seen one of the professors since he arrived back just before lunch.

He closed his eyes. Lost himself in the heady swirl of steam, the aroma of jasmine and rose, with an undertone of vanilla. He let his mind drift, thinking of nothing in particular, letting his attention focus on what he was feeling. His hand drifted up from his bollocks to his cock, trailing a finger along its length, barely touching. He shivered, but kept moving — up his stomach to his chest, where he circled his nipples, teasing before pinching them. Each flick sent a bolt of electricity up from the soles of his feet.

Nipples hardened from his touch, he ran his hand back down to his cock, now leaking. He circled the head with his fingers. His cock perked up under his touch. By this point, he was desperate for it, his limbs heavy and weak with desire, splayed on the tiled floor of the bathroom, slippery from the steam. Harry's skin was slick too, partly from the steam and partly from the perspiration breaking out on his forehead, the small of his back.

Harry gave himself a couple slow tugs, still wanting to draw it out. As his arousal grew, however, it became harder to control his movements. Pretty soon he had sped up, thrusting into his fist, chasing his orgasm. He could feel his bollocks tightening, he was getting close — 

The door to the bathroom opened and a figure walked in. Harry's head shot up and he locked eyes with none other than the opaque grey gaze of Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy stopped short in the doorway and Harry froze, his hand gripping his cock just a little too tight, as if to subdue the cresting pleasure. For a moment, they were both immobilized by shock, staring at each other. Then Harry came back to himself and made a grab for his towel, which was sitting on the floor a few feet away. His only thought was to cover himself up. It appeared he wasn't as alone in the castle as he had assumed.

"Wait." Malfoy's commanding voice pinned Harry in place again. "Don't stop on my account."

Harry turned back to gape at Malfoy. On some level, he knew this was a terrible idea, but his brain was dumb from arousal — and, seriously, what was _in_ those fragrances he'd added to the bath? — and was offering up no rational suggestions for how to respond. 

Malfoy stepped fully inside the bathroom, letting the door shut behind him with an audible thud. He didn’t come any closer, but leaned against the wall just inside the doorway. Harry heard the locks turn and click, indicating that Malfoy had used a wandless, wordless locking spell.

"You want— “ Harry cleared his throat. "You want me to keep going?"

Malfoy nodded. 

Harry swallowed. His cock was throbbing, aching for release. But it was an objectively insane situation. He was out of his mind if he thought wanking in front of Malfoy was a good idea — 

"Well, get on with it," Malfoy's sharp voice interrupted his internal panic spiral.

At Malfoy's order, Harry's cock twitched, visibly. He closed his eyes, heat surging across his skin. That was it for any plausible deniability he had left. Regardless of his own feelings, his cock was evidently happy to see Malfoy. The traitor.

Not wanting to see the smug look he assumed had taken over Malfoy's face, Harry kept his eyes closed as he settled back into position. He braced his elbow on the floor behind him and let his other hand return to his cock. He tried to ignore the fact that he now had an audience. Tried to force his mind to drift back off to that formless place of pleasure where it had been before Malfoy walked in.

Imminent orgasm now faded but his cock hard and leaking as ever (or harder, if anything), Harry started by brushing his thumb across his slit, lightly massaging around the head, smearing his pre-come and tracing a fingertip beneath the lip. He slid his hand down and with a loose fist began stroking up and down, increasing the pressure each time he reached the head. 

Wanting to increase the sensation, Harry lay down flat against the tiles to gain the use of his other hand, his knees splayed open. He gripped the base of his cock with one hand, using his fingers to tease his balls, and used the other to stroke and pull at his cock, increasing the pace until he heard himself panting.

"I thought you were at the Weasley house for the holidays," Malfoy spoke. Harry hadn't been expecting it, and the sound sent a shiver up his spine. He lost his rhythm for a moment. Malfoy's voice sounded scratchy, like he hadn't used it in a while. Had he stayed at Hogwarts over the holidays? "But you just had to come back early, didn't you? Had to come back and have a dirty wank in the Prefect's bathroom, where anyone could walk in on you."

He kept talking. "What were you thinking about before I walked in? I don't believe it was Ginevra. You'd have been better off staying where you were if that's who occupies your fantasies. No, Potter... I think you fantasize about something more... forbidden."

He paused. Harry gave his cock a squeeze.

Voice quieter, lower, Malfoy said, "Let go of your cock."

Almost without thinking, Harry obeyed. He only realized the second after that he was now taking direct orders from Draco Malfoy.

"Now touch your arse."

Harry’s eyes flew open. Malfoy’s expression was intense, stormy even — not at all the smug sneer Harry had pictured.

“I want you to finger yourself.” This was said more quietly. “Have you done that before?”

Harry hesitated, then nodded without looking Malloy in the eye.

“Good.”

The approval in Malfoy’s voice was... it made Harry’s insides feel shivery and warm in a way that was brand new to him. He wanted more of it, found himself wanting to earn it.

Feeling emboldened to put on more of a show, now that he knew something of what Malloy wanted, Harry stuck his forefinger in his mouth and hallowed his cheeks around it, swirling his tongue to coat it in his saliva. He pulled it out with a pop, now shiny and wet, and reached between his legs down to his rim.

Bringing his knees up to his chest to reach his hole, he found himself completely and utterly exposed to Draco Malfoy. And he found, in this moment at least, that he didn’t mind. It was thrilling rather than horrifying. His heart was beating fast and hard in his chest, and his head was buzzing, foggy. As he pressed the pad of his finger to his rim and started massaging it, Harry was having a hard time focusing on anything beyond his own pleasure. He threw his head back against the tile, feeling his neck arch as his touch sent tremors up his spine.

“You’re ready for a finger,” said Malfoy.

Harry turned his head on the tile and looked at him. Malfoy was still standing just inside the doorway, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Judging by his careful composure, Harry would think Malfoy was completely indifferent to what he was seeing, except for two small tells that gave him away: there was a high, pink flush on his cheeks and Harry could see his pulse fluttering in his neck, the skin rising and falling with the rapid beat of his heart.

Without breaking eye contact, Harry conjured some lube into his hand. He coated his finger then returned it to circle his hole a couple more times before pushing slowly beyond the rim.

Harry let out a breathy moan, eyelids fluttering shut again. He kept pressing, slowly, until his finger was all the way inside him. He moved it in gentle, circular motions, his body adjusting to the intrusion. He could feel his muscles spasming around it and forced himself to relax, taking measured breaths that came out like sighs. Once his body had adjusted, he started moving the finger in and out, first just a few centimeters but slowly working up to pulling out almost to the tip before plunging back in. He curled his finger toward his belly and found his prostrate, prodding it with each stroke. His moans were near constant now, hummed low in his throat.

"A second finger."

Harry obliged, sinking a second finger in alongside the first. It burned in a way that seared his nerve endings, making pain blur with pleasure.

"You're so tight, aren't you?" Was it Harry's imagination, or did Malfoy's voice sound strained, like he was having a hard time keeping it controlled? "So tight, but I know you can loosen up for me."

Harry exhaled sharply, shoving his fingers deep into his body in one smooth movement. He nodded, head sliding against the floor, "Mhm."

As he dragged his fingers in and out, running his nails against his prostrate on each out-stroke, he felt himself opening up. The pleasure was building in his core. With a few well-timed tugs and a twist of his fingers, he could be coming all over himself. 

It was as if Malfoy could read his mind. "I don't want you to come until I see you with three fingers in your arse."

Harry whimpered, a splurt of pre-come dribbling from his cockhead. Dutifully, he added a third finger. Lube and pre-come had made his hands slick and messy. Thrusting in and out of himself made obscene, wet sounds that seemed to reverberate around the tile bathroom.

"Very good, Potter."

Fingers filling up his hole, he curled them toward his prostate and started rubbing. A long "Fuuuck," fell from his lips, shaky and hoarse. He could no longer control his moans, which were coming fast on the heels of one another with each press against his prostrate while his other hand still gripped his cock, massaging the head.

"You can't imagine what you look like right now," said Malfoy. "I couldn't have made you filthier if I'd fucked you myself."

With a strangled groan, Harry came, come splurting up his abdomen, some even catching his neck and chin. It felt like it went on for a full minute, his cock twitching and jerking against his stomach, continuing to spill come into the dark hair around his groin until Harry had almost blacked out from the pleasure of it. Afterward, he lay unmoving for several long moments, waiting to come back to himself. Silence seemed to fill the bathroom.

Finally, Harry opened his eyes, attempted to prop himself up to look at Malfoy. Without having any clue what he was going to say, he opened his mouth.

"Don't say anything, Potter," said Malfoy, before Harry could speak. "You'll ruin it."

With that, he turned and exited the bathroom, robes billowing and door closing silently behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please come say hi on [tumblr](https://and-heaventoo.tumblr.com/)! I'm writing Drarry drabbles all month long for Merry Month of Masturbation.


End file.
